


【勋圆】漂亮童话

by mollinism



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism
Kudos: 2





	【勋圆】漂亮童话

权顺荣说他不相信什么童话。全圆佑戳着他的脸颊肉说他是个仓鼠的时候他如是说，挑着一双吊梢眼，面对一句玩笑显现出过分的正色。全圆佑也只当他刚从书本里解脱出来还留着一份学术严肃，打了个哈哈转头便问他中午想吃什么。

权顺荣懒得思考，抬了抬头随手指了一家店就进去了。

“你明明知道我不吃鱼。”全圆佑看到酸菜鱼的招牌，不满地皱了皱鼻子。“啊，抱歉我没注意，换一家吧。”

“顺荣学长？”身后一个细软的声线试探地喊着。

“啊，知勋啊，有什么事情吗？”权顺荣转过身回应，李知勋对上他旁边全圆佑的眼睛，这人长得冷又板着脸，李知勋瞥了一眼就低下头去，微不可察地颤抖了一下。

权顺荣像是发觉了什么，把李知勋揽到一边去讲话，全圆佑有些无语地叉着手看远处这位小学弟微微抬着头、神色温驯地看着自己的朋友，幅度小小地、像蜂鸟振动翅膀一般挪动唇瓣。

“他对你有意思。”全圆佑用一种通知一样怪异的语气说。

“他只是问我什么时候有空去活动中心帮他盖章而已。”权顺荣神色不改，不再理会全圆佑进一步的打趣。

全圆佑不比权顺荣的粗神经，有时候对于同类他们总是拥有过于敏锐的嗅觉，“你这个学弟我还挺喜欢的，那我动手咯？”

“随你的便。”

初次遇见李知勋的人总觉得他有些怯生生的，声音像气泡丰富的果酒密匝匝得透亮，身上有一股淡淡的海水的味道，皮肤白得不像人类，单眼皮也会低垂着，睫毛微微颤动。全圆佑看他局促不安地交叠着指节，觉得好笑便笑出了声音，冷冽的五官也舒展开来，“你顺荣学长今天有事，我也是人力部的，我帮你盖章。”

“好。”李知勋听到那个称呼带着调笑意味从全圆佑嘴里吐出来，一下子红了耳尖，手忙脚乱地忙活了好一阵才把讨嫌的两张纸从文件袋里抽出来递给全圆佑。

“是你要退部吗？”

“不不，不是我是别人，我刚好有空就帮忙来盖章而已。”

“那就好，我还期待着在你们部办的晚会上见到你呢。”全圆佑盖好了章递还给李知勋，“你等我一下，值班的时间正好到了，我和你一起下楼。”

全圆佑随手把一本摆的板板正正的书无意义地挪到桌子的另一头，装模作样地收拾了一下，本就是为了李知勋抢了权顺荣的活，压根没有值班这码事，就这么放小朋友走了未免太亏。他掸掸衣袖抓起斜挎包背到身上，转头看见李知勋正扭着头盯着这边。

“真可爱。”李知勋指着他包上扣着的一只长尾巴狐狸说，眼睛笑得眯成细长一条。

“咳，我随便买的。”这会轮到全圆佑慌张起来，捏了一把狐狸的长尾巴又觉得不妥急忙松开。先怀有那种心思的人看什么纯情场景都不由自主地龌龊起来，全圆佑深知自己一早就已经完蛋了。

人家一片坦荡，自己却在瞎几把代入。全圆佑闭上眼睛看到李知勋抿着薄薄的嘴唇凑上来蹭自己的脸颊，探出一点点舌尖，湿哒哒的，有一下没一下地勾着细软的绒毛，向上舔到眼角火辣辣的疼，粗粝的舌苔弄得泪腺哗啦啦向外流水，又尽数被舔舐干净吞咽进喉咙，“好可爱啊我们圆佑……这里那里都好……可爱喔……”温热的液体融化在果汁气泡的口腔里面，好想往里面塞一点更加暧昧的东西才好。

全圆佑被权顺荣的一串连环call惊醒，方才发现身下一片黏腻，他扣着内裤边缘顺着大腿拉下来，一只手划拉两下接通了电话，“知勋说中午请我们吃饭。”权顺荣听着那边一阵窸窸窣窣，“不是吧全圆佑，这一大早的……”“咳，想什么呢没有，我知道了，挂了。”

全圆佑一撒谎就咳嗽的毛病改了几年了也没有改掉，权顺荣笑了一会觉得独自笑有点浪费决定记下来见面再笑话他。

其实夜里梦到点什么东西，弄脏点东西都不是什么要紧事，全圆佑抓着深色的平角短裤有些无语，前后两处痕迹再加上手指上咸腥的味道，足以说明很多事情。

全圆佑才进门就听到两个人嬉闹的声音，最近不知道为什么总是懒洋洋的权顺荣脸上仿佛添了一点点生气，歪着脑袋看对面的李知勋胡乱把一块黑森林蛋糕叉得七零八落，可怜兮兮地坍塌下来，牙尖舌苔上沾着巧克力的浆糊。

把指尖抵在虎牙的尖角上，压出一个圆圆的小孔，然后顺着牙龈摸过去一排凹凸起伏，把指甲陷进去弄出一点点血，掉在舌尖上让甜腻的巧克力碎屑变咸变腥，全圆佑看着李知勋细细的喉结上下滚动，昭示着被叉子搅得难看的可怜小块顺着咽喉落到肠胃。

“圆佑来啦。”他径直走过去拉开李知勋身旁的椅子坐了下来，李知勋与他熟络了不少，气泡音咬着他的名字也很好听。李知勋把面前的盘子推给他问他 要不要尝一尝，全圆佑看着不像话的一盘东西，还是接过来挑了一牙甜酱抿在舌尖。

“下周办晚会，人力是不是要来帮忙？”李知勋随口问，“当然了，我帮你们部长的忙，做免费监工跟全程。”

“我做安保。”全圆佑一出口便明白自己自讨没趣，余光扫到李知勋的两根手指别扭地搓紧了桌布的一角。

“咳，那你们可辛苦了。”权顺荣记起了什么似的捂嘴偷笑了一声，冲着摆出一脸困惑的对面摆摆手，“我吃好了。”

“我去结账吧。”李知勋从全圆佑腿间蹭过去，软乎乎的触感在膝盖上停留了一会才散去全圆佑耳朵有点发烧。

权顺荣指着李知勋的背影，然后在全圆佑眼前慢慢比划着一个图案。

“画什么呢？奇奇怪怪。”

权顺荣最近是奇奇怪怪，全圆佑在这位双子座的好友身边早就习惯了他过分热情和持续淡漠集于一身的特质，可是这说起来这份懒洋洋的不愿意说话的冷漠形式确实不是他常见的形态，而且未免持续了过长时间了。从什么时候开始的呢？全圆佑随意怨了自己一句疏于观察就不再思考了。

“来帮忙吧，你不是喜欢那孩子吗？”

是这样没错，可是为什么。

全圆佑掰着手机在缩在座位上偷偷瞟着李知勋的手指，有些慌乱地调试着灯控，指甲盖形状很好看，粉白的指腹戳在那些黑色的按键上也很好看，脸上的黑色口罩随着呼吸一鼓一鼓地起伏也很好看，过长的浅银色头发垂在眼睛上面，有一点乱糟糟的但也很好看。

手机是玩不下去了，特别是李知勋刚好回头看见全圆佑的时候，弯弯的眼睛好像看到了他包上挂着的小玩偶，“需要帮忙吗？”

“追光没有来，你帮我去扶一下吧。”

全圆佑拿着对讲机有点郁闷，在旁边看了好久好不容易蹭到他身边了，结果又被支到远处去了，他恨恨地对着嗞啦作响的对讲机问李知勋：“你，为什么叫权顺荣学长但不叫我？”

好像是太久没有更换电池了，电流噼里啪啦地吞没了人声转化的信号。

“你不是……”

经常在梦里见到我吗？

“还有你……”

不是喜欢我吗？

“圆佑，舞台中央打大灯。”

全圆佑突然回过神了，条件反射地对准方向摁下了开关。瞬间台上闪起一道炫目的白光，粉尘清晰可见，密密匝匝地混沌成一团，权顺荣刚好站在白光中间，被强烈的光晕吃掉一半身影，手臂上挂着色彩亮丽的荧光地标，同时折射出颜色晕化在白茫茫的底色中间。

看不清权顺荣的神色，但全圆佑觉得他在看自己。古怪、诡异，又悲戚，全圆佑打了一个冷颤。

“好，停。”

舞台再次陷入漆黑，留下眼前一块光斑停留了许久才消失。

“漂亮，圆佑。”

李知勋坐在角落里面，不知道什么时候拉下了口罩，对全圆佑比拇指。

于是全圆佑又梦到那双手，抠破了他后脑勺的一个毛囊，和左手无名指上的倒角刺，塞进嘴里弄的湿得不行然后塞进自己的下面去，像是被淹没了，他在铺天盖地的海水咸味里呼救，出口却只是我不喜欢吃海鲜。

全圆佑冒着冷汗醒了，关于世界的未解之谜又多了一个，他感觉自己行进在李知勋和权顺荣平行且相交的轨道里面，只觉得在往无妄的谜题里面踩下越来越深重的脚印。

“我和李知勋？”权顺荣蹲在楼梯间里对着油光光的盒饭挑挑拣拣，“我俩能有什么，普通同学。”他帮全圆佑把炒青菜里的河蚌夹出来塞进自己嘴巴里。

“那个，给我尝尝看。”权顺荣有些狐疑地挑了一小块河蚌肉递到全圆佑嘴边，劣质的食用油的味道在舌尖铺天盖地，全圆佑有点反胃，快速地把那一小块吐了出来，“难吃。”

“难吃就别吃呗，待会正式演出了，加油。”

全圆佑打了三天大灯，最后还是被排到安保区做个没大用处的自由人，可以名正言顺地蹭一场晚会看也挺好，“我一个安保有什么好加油的，你好好加油吧，导演助理兼屏控。”

权顺荣笑了笑，把饭盒盖上连同一次性筷子丢进了垃圾箱。

最后一片纸花落在全圆佑手里，他把它撕成两半捏成一小团塞进口袋，散场音乐结束之后换上热烈的节奏，他看到李知勋从礼堂的最后一排穿越灯光照不到的地方到舞台中央拥抱权顺荣，变成他手心一尾流光溢彩的人造金鱼，跃出水面亲吻他的鼻尖。

全圆佑竟然觉得那副画面很好看，无念无想地迈着步子往那边走去，权顺荣不知所踪，直直地撞进李知勋眼里。

“圆佑，”李知勋摆出一副难过的表情，“我搞砸了，我推错了好几个灯。”

全圆佑有些慌乱，没有想到他居然愿意在自己面前显露出脆弱的模样，他短暂地纠结了一会只还是用手拍拍他的肩膀，“没有关系啦，我可一点都没有看出来，真的很棒。”

“是……吗。”李知勋往后梳好的头发乱了，混着汗结成一条垂在眼睛旁边，“如果是圆佑帮我追光的话就好了。”

李知勋喝了一点酒变成了流光溢彩的红色，他把亲吻刻在全圆佑的镜片上面，鼻托受到挤压按在鼻梁一颗死掉的痘印上面，生生的有一点疼。全圆佑的眼角感到李知勋凉丝丝的呼吸，遇上人类嘴唇的透明无生命体本应该蒙上一层不均匀的水雾但是没有，落下来的是一如梦境里的、咸腥得令人窒息的海水。

“圆佑的大腿很好看，白白的直直的，有一点肉，很像男人的腿。”

“圆佑这么跪着很好看，腰塌下去一点点屁股翘起来。”

“圆佑这么好看的眼睛，哭起来也会好看吧。”

李知勋的舌尖抵着他的内眼角，那里果然哗啦啦流着水。屁股后面夹着李知勋漂亮的手指，塞得很深扣得很用力，也爱哗啦啦流水。全圆佑被掰开双腿顶进去，李知勋掐着他的脚踝摁在胸前一点点往上摸，表情专注得像是在做一件不做就会坏掉的事情。

全圆佑看见漫天银白色的闪光纸片，从一束追光里面纷纷扬扬地落下来，李知勋的头发散落在自己身上到处都是，湿漉漉的被弄成湿漉漉，漂亮的李知勋，漂亮的李知勋的眼睛，漂亮的李知勋的手，漂亮的李知勋的眼球，从午夜幻影中爬出来掐住自己的骨盆把东西弄进去又拔出来，弄得到处都是水，都是盐，都是……

全圆佑摸摸自己的小腹，看见指尖沾上了血，一滴一滴地掉落下来，又嵌在指纹里面变成深红色，李知勋额角的鳞片划伤了他，李知勋从床边一堆柔软的布料里面抽出一条黑色的腰带，捆在全圆佑精瘦的腰腹上勒紧。

“这样好看吗？”他睁开眼睛看见人鱼浅得几乎透明的瞳孔。

“圆佑好看，圆佑好看。”气泡果汁的泡泡碎裂在交合的下半身，人鱼是凶悍的种族，李知勋让他流血，李知勋让他痛，李知勋抢走他的梦，弄坏了他又要去找权顺荣。

“喂，权顺荣，我……咳，没在干嘛。”全圆佑被顶撞得几乎说不出一个完整的音节，一个更加狠戾的捣弄让他手腕脱了力，手机掉在地板上。

“顺荣学长说什么？”

“他说……”全圆佑喘不过气，“咳，我不爱吃海鲜，他拿走了学校发给我的螃蟹。”

不要相信童话。

手机掉落的最后一秒全圆佑听到电波传来这样一句话。

回过神再看李知勋，面色潮红，屈着双腿跪在床单上，小口小口喘着气，只是普通人类的模样。

End.


End file.
